Darkest Dreams
by AnimeGirl9894
Summary: While fighting a demon Inuayasha gets put under a spell and now he's trapped in a dark world of his worst nightmares. Hes getting worse as the days pass. Will his friends be able to save him? Rated for future blood.  FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

**My second Inuyasha fic! I hope you like it! **

**Blah blah blah I don't own Inuyasha! **

The air was filled with the sounds of swords clashing, the source of the sound none other than Inuyasha. He was in an intense battle with a female demon. She had long blue hair and gray eyes. She wore a short light blue and white kimono. Her weapon was a long dark gray katana. Inuyasha ran at her at full speed his sword ready to kill her. She dodged at the last moment and appeared behind him. Inuyasha snarled and whipped around to face her. Kagome and Shippo watched worriedly from the sidelines. _Inuyasha's having trouble defeating her; I hope he doesn't get hurt. _She thought, she wished Miroku and Sango were there to help but they had gone off to inspect a demonic presence farther East. Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts by a loud thud. She looked over to see that Inuyasha had disarmed the demon and was about to use his Wind Scar to finish her off. But as Inuyasha raised his sword the demon smirked at him and pulled something out of her pocket and blew it at him. He stumbled back coughing.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled running over to him. He continued coughing, a pained look on his face. The she-demon laughed and picked up her sword. "What did you do!"

"Worthless half-breed! Have fun living in your nightmares." She laughed and disappeared. Kagome glared at the spot where she had been before focusing back on Inuyasha. He was doubled over and holding his chest.

"Inuyasha are you ok! What did she do?" Kagome tried to see any injuries but found only minor scratches. She rubbed his back until the coughs subsided and he stood up. He was sweating and he was gripping his head. "What hurts?" She asked but he just shook his head.

"Nothing, I'm fine." He muttered letting his hand drop from his head and putting his sword back in its sheath. Shippo ran over to them and jumped onto Kagome's shoulder.

"Are you ok? You look kind of sick." Shippo asked seriously. Inuyasha snorted and started back to the village. Kagome and Shippo shared an anxious glance before following him.

Inuyasha sat in Kaede's hut, leaning against the wall. His head was killing him! He felt cold and hot at the same time and he couldn't seem to keep his eyes open. _What did that woman do to me! _He thought angrily. But he didn't wasn't to share his thoughts with the rest of the group, it would make him seem weak. He glanced around the hut, it was evening and Miroku and Sango had returned a little while ago. They had questioned him if he was ok but he had told them he was fine. They now sat by the fire in the middle of the hut where Kagome was preparing dinner. The thought of eating made Inuyasha's stomach turn. As Kagome was finishing dinner and dishing the stew up he felt his eyes grow heavy and his head start pounding painfully. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again he was in darkness.

~Change in perspective~

Kagome was about to hand Inuyasha his food but she saw he'd fallen asleep. She would've ignored this and just continued dishing out the food if he hadn't looked so sick. He had a deep pink blush across his cheeks and his skin glistened with sweat. "Kagome I'm worried about Inuyasha. He doesn't look well." Sango said. Miroku stood up and looked over Inuyasha.

"He does indeed look unwell, maybe we should make him more comfortable." Miroku agreed nodding. They shifted Inuyasha so that he was lying on one of Kagome's sleeping bags. Kagome tried not to think about how Inuyasha hadn't even stirred when they moved him. She rummaged through her backpack and pulled out a thermometer and a cloth. She put the thermometer in his mouth and waited a moment for it to beep. When it did she looked at the number, it was 103.7! _That's way too high! _She thought.

"Will someone please go get some cold water?" She asked not looking up from where she was looking through her bag for some medicine. Sango nodded and quickly left. Miroku stood up and turned to leave.

"I'll fetch Lady Kaede, she may know what is wrong with Inuyasha." He told her before he left. Kagome found some headache medicine and pulled out a bottle of water. She tuned to Inuyasha, who hadn't moved. She put the pills in the water and they dissolved.

"I need you to take this. They'll make your fever go down." She said quietly. He didn't react to her voice other than a slight movement of his ear. She helped him sit up slightly and held the water to his lips, tipping it back. He managed to drink a tiny bit of it before he started coughing. She laid him back down. She placed a wet cloth on his forehead. Sango returned with the water and placed it by Inuyasha.

"It's unusual for demons to get sick. Did anything happen?" She asked. Kagome thought for a second.

"He fought a demon and she blew some sort of powder at him." She answered moving some of Inuyasha's silver hair from his face. Sango looked deep in thought.

"He might be under some sort of spell but I don't know of any that would make him sick." She sighed shaking her head. Kagome sighed and looked at Inuyasha's sleeping face. _What have you gotten yourself into Inuyasha?_

TBC

**This was like an epilogue next chapter you'll find out more about what is wrong with Inuyasha. Please review! I welcome ideas and suggestions! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed! You're AWESOME! This chapter gets a little angsty. **

**Don't own Inuyasha…..AGAIN!**

Inuyasha was surrounded by darkness. He looked around trying to find anything, even just a small glimmer of light but he found nothing. The darkness was so thick that it suffocated him. He ran through it, feeling like he was trying to run under water. Then suddenly the world opened up around him and he was in a large village. It was full of people and as he past them they shot him disgusted looks and whispers. He walked through the crowded village, trying to ignore the hateful stares. He passed by a group of children playing and when they saw them they stopped and stared. "What is it?" A girl in a short green kimono asked pointing at him. An older boy glanced at Inuyasha.

"It's some worthless half-breed thing." He told her, not bothering to keep his voice down. Inuyasha snarled at the kids and they all ran away in fear.

"Did you see that?"

"What a monster."

"Hey, we don't want your kind in our village!"

The villagers broke out in furious yells. Inuyasha's ears flattened his ears to his head and ran through the camp. He had experienced this all his life but that didn't make it hurt any less. He stopped abruptly when he saw a familiar group of people standing just outside the crowd. Kagome, Shippo, Sango and Miroku stood together. Relief washed over to him and he quickly walked over to them. "Where have you guys been? Why are we in this village?" Inuyasha asked them slightly annoyed. They glanced at him before quickly looking away. "What's the matter with you guys?" Shippo snorted and turned away from him. Inuyasha was surprised by the way they were treating him. _What's the matter with them? I didn't even do anything this time._ He thought starting to get annoyed.

"Hey Kagome what's the wrong with you?" He asked upset. She finally turned to him and looked him in the eyes. The look in her chocolate brown eyes was like a punch in the stomach. Her usually loving and caring eyes were filled with hate and pity.

"Will you just go away?" She asked angrily. Inuyasha stared at her in confusion. "I don't want to talk to a _half-breed_." The last word shocked him. Kagome had never called him a half-breed! He felt anger and hurt rise in him. As she turned away he grabbed her arm.

"Kagome what's wrong with you?" he asked turning her to look at him. Sango grabbed his wrist and yanked his hand off of Kagome. She glared at him, furious.

"Don't touch her you creature!" She growled at him. He stared at her with equal hurt. _Why are they doing this? _Miroku was standing protectively by Kagome, holding his staff in a defensive position. Sango released his hand and whipped her hand on her pants. She backed away from them and stood over by Kagome and Miroku. Darkness seemed to engulf the town, creeping towards him. Inuyasha stared at his _friends_, hurt and betrayal seizing his heart. The last thing he saw before blackness filled everything was the hateful gazes of his former friends.

"They betrayed me." He murmured. "Kagome! Kagome!" He called out to the darkness.

~Outside his Dream~

Kagome was woken up by a whimper. She had been taking care of Inuyasha for the past day and had just fallen asleep for a little bit. Miroku was still gone trying to get Lady Kaede, she had left to exorcize a demon. Sango was out trying to collect information about spells. She looked over at Inuyasha to see he was whimpering and his head was tossing from side to side. She quickly went to his side. His skin was covered in sweat and the blush on his face had deepened. A pained look was etched onto his sleeping face.

"Kagome…..Kagome…!" he muttered. His voice sounded desperate and hurt. Kagome placed her hand on his cheek, feeling heat radiate from him.

"It's ok. I'm right here Inuyasha." She comforted. He seemed to calm down somewhat. She replaced the cloth in his forehead and stared at him worriedly. "I hope Lady Kaede can figure out what's wrong."

TBC

**It was kinda short but I think it was still good. I'll try to get the next chapter out quick but it might be a little while with Thanksgiving coming up! Remember to review! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**An update? YES! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in FOREVER the inspiration just wasn't flowing. But I hope you'll stay with this story and read it!**

**Do I need to say this every chapter? I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!**

Inuyasha stood in pitch black once again. He thought of the look on his friends' faces, the hate and pity in their eyes. He shook his head and let out a frustrated growl. _Kagome would never say those things! Neither would Miroku or Sango! This has to be some kind of illusion. _His hand instinctively went to his side to retrieve his sword but it wasn't there. _Figures…_ He thought annoyed. Then he saw a small light in the distance. He ran towards it and soon found himself in a village. But unlike the last one this one was covered in blood. Inuyasha could see a few people running to their houses. The stench of blood was overwhelming. He looked down at himself and saw that him hands were covered in blood, that's when he saw the many bodies scattered throughout the village. "Did I do this?" He asked himself. Then a force hit him, it was dark and taunting.

_**Of course you did. You released the demon that lurks within you.**_ The voice told him. It echoed through his head. With it came a wave of pain that hit him like a bolt of lightning. Red seeped into his vision coating everything in crimson. _**Why do you resist? Becoming full demon is your goal isn't it?**_

_Not like this, not if I hurt innocent people. _He told the voice. But it was a losing battle; his voice was becoming quieter and weaker. He felt his demon blood rise and take over. Through the screen of red he saw a familiar figure running towards him, Kagome. Inuyasha felt a smirk slide across his face and himself take a step forward. Kagome was looking around the village, a look of complete horror on her face. Inuyasha watched as he raised his bloodstained claws and ran at her. Kagome whipped around and stared at him with a mixture of shock and terror. "INUYASHA STOP!" She yelled but it fell on deaf ears as he brought his claws down and slashed through her stomach.

_NO! _Inuyasha screamed but it was no use, he had no control anymore. He continued to watch as Kagome stared at him from the ground. Blood soaked through her white and green uniform and pooled around her. Her usually bright, loving brown eyes were glazed over with pain and betrayal. Inuyasha heard a chuckle rumble deep in his throat making it sound more like a satisfied growl. He felt himself lean down so that he was almost eye level with Kagome. The look in her eyes tore his heart in half. "Why…?" Kagome whispered taking in a shuddering breath. He could see the life draining out of her with each drop of blood. Inuyasha reached over and stroked her pale skin, a smirk on his face.

"Because you disgust me. All I needed you for was finding the jewel shards but now that it's almost complete you are of no use to me." He growled. He could feel her blood sinking into the ground and the metallic smell filled his nose. _STOP!_ He cried, wanting nothing more than for the scene before him to disappear. But it didn't, he saw a small smile form on Kagome's face.

"I'm….happy…I could…be with you…." She said, each word getting quieter and quieter. "Even…if this…is how it ends…" She gave him a smile that was overflowing with sadness before her chest stilled. Inuyasha felt tears threatening to fall. His vision was starting to black out again. The red faded and he could feel himself regain control of his body. Inuyasha stared at Kagome, his heart broken before he wrapped her lifeless body in his arms.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I'm so sorry." He whispered letting tears stream down his face. The last thing he felt was Kagome's blood soaking his kimono before he was thrown into darkness once again. Inuyasha sank into the shadows, he welcomed the nothingness. Anything was better than seeing himself kill Kagome. Guilt ripped at his heart and he sank into the darkness more. "I'm sorry…"

~Outside his Dreams~

Kagome watched worriedly as Inuyasha tossed and turned in his sleep. His face was covered in sweat and his face was filled with pain. She quickly placed a wet cloth on his forehead and placed a hand on his cheek. His skin was burning up. "Kagome…Kagome!" He cried hoarsely. Kagome gently shifted him so that his head was in her lap. She moved a strand of silver hair from his face.

"It's ok Inuyasha, I'm right here." She told him comfortingly. He didn't seem to hear her instead he got even more frantic.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry!" He repeated over and over. Kagome's brow furrowed with anxiety. Not knowing what to do to help him she just stroked his face while mumbling comforting words. After a little while he calmed down and he stopped thrashing. Kagome sighed in relief and replaced the cool cloth on his head. Suddenly Miroku came through the door way followed by Sango and Lady Kaede. Kagome gave them a small smile and placed Inuyasha's head back onto the pillow she had brought from her time. Kaede immediately went to Inuyasha's side and after a tense moment she sighed.

"He is under a powerful curse." She told them.

"How do we break it Lady Kaede?" Miroku asked quickly. Sango shifted anxiously and Kagome looked on hopefully.

"The only way to break such a curse is for Inuyasha to overcome his worst fears and realize what he sees is not reality." She said standing up. Kagome stepped forward.

"Is there any way we can help him?" She asked casting a glance at the sleeping half demon. Kaede thought for a moment then shook her head.

"I believe the only thing you can do now is try and guide him through the nightmares he is plagued by."

TBC!

**I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! If you have any ideas or suggestions I would love to hear them! Oh and sorry that it took me so long ^^" **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yep. Believe me I'm surprised I'm updating too! But thanks to a review from LaMiri I decided to do the last chapter! It's probably going to be really long. I don't own Inuyasha! **

**So…R&R**

It had been another day and Inuyasha was showing no signs of improvement, in fact he was getting worse. His temperature had been rising and his breath a quick and shallow. Kagome sat next to him with his head in her lap. She wiped away his silver bangs and watched his face scrunch up in pain. She couldn't stand seeing him so weak and hurt. Tears threatened to stream down her face but she wiped them away. _I have to be strong. All those times Inuyasha saved me and was strong for me. Now I need to return the favor. _She thought stroking his face. His skin shone with sweat as he let out a strangled gasp. "No…!" He muttered his claws digging into the blanket that covered him.

"Ssshh, Inuyasha. It's ok, I'm right here." Kagome comforted. Her heart felt like it was being torn in two. _What can I do? Is my voice reaching him? _Inuyasha whimpered and Kagome couldn't imagine the nightmares he was being plagued by.

Sango, Miroku and Kaede stood just outside the hut. They could hear Kagome's soft murmurs of comfort to Inuyasha from inside the hut. Kaede sighed in defeat. "It is the only way that the curse could possibly be broken."

"Isn't that dangerous though?" Sango asked worriedly. Kaede nodded solemnly. They all knew that Kagome loved Inuyasha and would do anything to save him, even if it meant putting herself in danger. "We should tell Kagome." They nodded and entered the hut. They saw Kagome holding Inuyasha's face, whispering soft words of comfort. Inuyasha was whimpering his face contorted into a look of pain and fear. Kagome looked up when she heard them enter. There were tears in her eyes and she carefully placed Inuyasha's head onto a pillow.

"Did you find a way to break the curse?" She asked hopefully. Miroku and Sango looked at Kaede and she sighed.

"Yes we have found a way that has a slim chance of breaking the curse. It is however very dangerous and may not work." Kaede explained. Kagome shook her head; determination filled her chocolate brown eyes. They sat down around the fire in the middle of the hut. "There is a powerful spell that you can perform to enter Inuyasha's nightmares. However it is very unpredictable, once it is performed you will be thrown into Inuyasha's dreams and memories and you will not be able to return until you have found the source of the curse and destroy it."

"I'll do it." Kagome said instantly. "If it's to save Inuyasha I'll do whatever it takes."

Kagome stood in the middle of the hut, she held a staff in her hands and her eyes were closed in concentration. She took a deep breath and began to recite the spell that Kaede had told her.

"Nightmares that possess the power of the shadows"

"That plagues the mind of the innocent"

"Let me enter the darkness"

"With a spear of light that pierces the evil"

Kagome gasped out in pain as she felt her soul being ripped from her body. She opened her eyes to see blurred colors rushing past her. She bit back a scream as she felt herself fall into a blinding blue light. The next moment she was standing in a vast field, the sky was bright and a warm breeze blew through her hair. Kagome blinked in confusion. _Where am I? Did it work? _ From behind her she heard someone laughing, it sounded like a small child. She turned around to see Inuyasha running through the field. But she was surprised to see he looked about 5 years old. He was running through the field a huge grin on his face. "Inuyasha?" She asked blankly. But Inuyasha gave no indication that he'd heard her. He ran past through her, laughter ringing through the clearing. Kagome couldn't help but smile; she'd never seen him so happy and care-free.

"Inuyasha?" A kind voice called. Kagome watched Inuyasha freeze and look at something behind her. She turned to see a beautiful woman with long raven hair wearing a graceful pink kimono. She instantly recognized the woman to be Inuyasha's mother. _I must be in his memories! _She realized suddenly. She watched as Inuyasha ran to his mother. She smiled lovingly at him and they disappeared from the field. Kagome looked around, trying to figure out how to get from his childhood and into more recent memories. As soon as the thought entered her head she felt like she was flying through the air. She was thrown into a much more recognizable memory. It was of herself and Inuyasha sitting around a fire. They were having a calm comfortable conversation but she couldn't hear what was being said. _I need to get to his nightmares; I can't let myself get lost in his memories. _Suddenly there was a loud scream. The memory in front of her seemed to crack and shatter like glass. She covered her ears and waited for it to die down. Once the noise faded she found herself in darkness. Everywhere she looked there was nothing but black nothingness. She could hear whispers echoing through the dark.

"You're useless…"

"I'm ashamed that I ever had such a disgrace…"

"Why would I want to be with some half-breed?" She felt a wave of hate and anger hit her. She doubled over in pain as it hit her. Her stomach churned and she felt like she was going to throw up. The feeling finally faded away and she was able to stand up straight. She managed to make out a familiar voice through all the noise. _Inuyasha! _She realized. Kagome ran through the darkness for what seemed like hours before she saw a splash of red in the gloom. "Inuyasha!" She yelled and ran towards him. He was sitting with his legs pulled to his chest and his face buried in his knees. "Inuyasha? Can you hear me?" She asked reaching out to touch his shoulder.

"No. Don't leave me alone! Don't leave me alone." He his muffled voice was filled with desperation. Kagome heard the voices get louder. '_Half-breed! Worthless! Weak! I hate you!' _She could hear her own voice mixed in with the various other voices. Tears streamed down her face and she shook Inuyasha furiously.

"INUYASHA! I'M RIGHT HERE! PLEASE, LOOK AT ME!" Inuyasha seemed to hear her. He lifted his head slightly. His golden eyes were dull and glazed over. But the emotion was clear, sorrow, shame, loneliness. He didn't see her; he seemed to be looking past her. "Inuyasha, I'm here. You're not alone anymore." His eyes seemed to focus on her slightly.

"K-Kagome…?" He asked hesitantly. Kagome nodded, hope filled her heart.

"It's me Inuyasha!" She told him wrapping her arms around him. Inuyasha was still for a moment then she felt his arms hug her back.

"Kagome…don't let it be a lie. Please tell me your really here." His voice was choked and anxious. Kagome stroked his silver hair. "Please, tell me it's real. Please…!"

"It's real Inuyasha I'm here! I came for you, its ok now." She told him softly. She felt wetness on her shirt and realized he was crying. Inuyasha, who never let anyone see him as weak, was crying. Kagome held him, letting him cry. Finally she pulled away from him. He looked startled and grabbed onto her arm. "It's ok, I'm not going anywhere. We need to break the curse, once we do that you'll be free from all the nightmares." Inuyasha shook his head.

"No! It's too strong! Don't leave Kagome! Just stay here!" He pleaded. Kagome's eyes softened.

"We can't stay here. We need to defeat the curse and break it." Inuyasha looked away. "Do you know where the source of the curse is?" She spoke gently as if talking to a child. Inuyasha nodded and pointed ahead of them. Kagome looked and saw that the darkness was somewhat darker there. Evil emanated from it. She stood up and offered a hand to Inuyasha. The half-demon shook his head and backed away slightly. _He must have already tried to defeat it and it was too strong. _She met his eyes and willed him to stand. Finally he shakily took her hand and stood up. She noticed that he had numerous cuts that were bleeding through his fire rat kimono. Taking his hand she cautiously walked towards the evil aura, as they drew closer Inuyasha stopped walking. She glanced back worriedly. He was staring ahead fear in his eyes. She looked ahead to see a dark figure. It had no features, just the silhouette of a woman. Evil and hate pulsed from her. She raised a hand and a wave of pain hit Kagome. She fell back into the arms of Inuyasha. She looked up at him to see he was staring at her concern and terror flashing in his amber eyes.

"Kagome, we can't beat her. We need to leave!" He told her desperately. She stood up and faced the figure. Inuyasha grabbed her arm and tried to pull her back but she stayed firmly in that spot. A dark chuckle flowed through the blackness.

"Do you think you can defeat me? You have no chance, soon the half-breed's soul will be mine and you'll lose him forever." The voice was light and taunting. Kagome stepped forward but the shadow waved her hand and suddenly she felt as if someone was choking her. She gasped trying to get air into her lungs but it wasn't working.

"Leave her alone!" She heard Inuyasha yell. The grip on her throat lessened and a realization struck her. _She lives off his weakness and fears but if he's strong it weakens her. _"Leave Kagome alone!" The grip on her throat completely vanished and she fell to the ground, greedily sucking oxygen into her lungs. Inuyasha kneeled next to her.

"Defeat her Inuyasha! You can beat her!" She coughed. Inuyasha looked uncertain and the woman laughed.

"You can't defeat me! You're weak! Once I'm done with you I'll kill the girl next." She taunted. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and looked him right in the eyes.

"You are not weak. You can beat her." She said intensely. For the first time since she's entered his dreams Inuyasha's eyes lit up with some of their old determination. He stood up and faced the demon.

"You're pathetic! All you do is feed off of others pain."He yelled angrily. The woman stepped back slightly. Inuyasha saw this and let a light smirk spread across his face. "The only one who weak here is you! If I ever see you again I swear I'll kill you." The demon screamed as if she'd been stabbed through the chest. Kagome stood up and felt an arrow materialize in her hand and a bow in the other. She stared at it a moment before she felt the pure, light energy that emitted from it. She readied the bow and aimed the bow at the demon.

"I've had enough of you!" She shouted and released the arrow. It sailed through the air a blazing tail of light trailing behind it. The instant it hit the demon a blinding white light filled the blackness. The last thing she heard was Inuyasha yelling her name.

Kagome shot up her breath ragged. She looked around wildly before she saw that she was in Kaede's hut. The concerned faces of Sango, Miroku, Kaede and Shippo met her. She gave them a reassuring smile. "Um, hi guys." Shippo tackled her.

"Kagome are you ok? You've been sleeping for hours! You looked like you were hurt!" He wailed. Kagome patted his head before she suddenly remembered Inuyasha. She abruptly stood up and rushed over to the other side of the hut where Inuyasha was laying. She as gently as possible gave his should a light shake. After a moment dazed amber eyes opened. Kagome was so relieved she threw herself at him in a tight hug.

"Inuyasha are you ok now?" She asked as they pulled apart and he shakily sat up. He gave her a tired smile.

"Yeah." The others took the hint and silently left to give them some space. Inuyasha gently wrapped his arm around Kagome and pulled her forward. Before she had time to register what he was doing he was kissing her. It was soft and tender. She kissed him back and after was felt like forever they pulled apart. Kagome could see that exhaustion was starting to take over and she pushed him back on the mat he'd been laying on. He held tightly to her hand. "Stay with me Kagome." He said so softly that she barely heard it. She smiled and nodded. After he was sure she wasn't leaving he closed his eyes and was immediately asleep. She curled up next to him and let herself drift into a peaceful slumber.

FIN

**(THAT WAS 5 PAGES! Wow I didn't expect it to be so long! Well I'm really happy that I finished this story cause that was really fun to write! I hope you enjoyed it enough to send a review! ;3 well it like 12 at night so I should go to bed! Thanks for reading!)**


End file.
